1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of data communications. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a partial output finite impulse response filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Finite impulse response (FIR) filters are well known digital filters commonly used in data communications. A FIR filter can be configured or adapted to function for example as a low-pass filter, a band-pass filter, or a high-pass filter. These filters can be used to filter digital data samples in a number of ways.
Implementing a FIR filter can be computationally intensive. The numerous add and multiply operations needed to implement the FIR filter can thus slow the speed of a processor, such as a DSP, and can impact the data reception capabilities of a receiver.